


Against the Sun, We're the Enemy

by MizErie



Category: Killjoyverse, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Frerard, Graphic Sex, M/M, Songfic, Violence, killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>So this is our story. We live a vagabond existence, and the four of us do our best to fight BL/Ind's ways. We live life our way, one moment at a time. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Korse or any of them take shit from me without retribution. After all, I am Party Poison, the most feared killjoy in the zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based on "Destroya" from the Danger Days album. All the italicized paragraphs at the beginning of each chapter are the lyrics to the song, and all rights belong to My Chemical Romance and Reprise Records.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

This is what we are reduced to… we are the lowest forms of life on Earth it seems. We scavenge for food. We live off what we can find. We make do with little resources. We live in the desert, where it’s boiling hot in the day and near freezing at night. Our home is either our Trans Am or, if we’re lucky, a cozy cave. The rest of our time, we fight.  
  
We are Killjoys.  
  
I am Gerard, otherwise known as Party Poison. I travel with my three best friends, Mikey, Frank, and Ray. Mikey is actually not just one of my best friends; he’s also my brother. We call him Kobra Kid. Ray has been one of my best friends since grade school. Being the ladies man he is, well was considering the lack of ladies around here, his nickname is Jet Star. That just leaves Frank to introduce. And he’s special to me; Frank is my lover. When we’re out as Killjoys, we call Frank Fun Ghoul. I gave him that name; he’s a tiny fucker, but he’s tough as nails and tons of fun… and not just when he’s in bed. We have been together since before all this post-apocalyptic bullshit known as Better Living Industries, but we’ll get to them.  
  
In our former lives we were all “someones.” Mikey lost the most, though. I’m lucky I got to keep my Frank. And my Trans Am, although it has had a few additional paint jobs done to it since then. Back before the Scarecrow incident, it was a classic. But you’ll learn more about our past eventually.  
  
Right now, here we are. We live in this post-apocalyptic world created by the Scarecrow unit of Better Living Industries, or as we call them BLi. BLi controls nearly everything now. They control most of the people too. They have sucked all the color out of life, literally and metaphorically. People are somehow brainwashed now. They are happy, well compliant, to walk around in their mediocre lives with their mediocre jobs doing exactly what they are told to do. Not us… we don’t play their game, nor do we play by their rules.  
  
BLi has their top man, though; his name is Korse. I’ve had a few run in with him already. He doesn’t like me, and I pretty much hate the guy right back. I figure someday one of us will eventually kill the other. If I get him first, I sure as hell wish that day would hurry up and get here. If I’m the one getting ghosted, though… well, I’m sure as hell going to fight that day ever getting here.  
  
For now, the four of us are going to keep fighting the fight. Art is our weapon. We get our news From Dr. Death Defying on the radio in between the songs of The Mad Gear and Missile Kid. According the Dr. D, the future is bulletproof, and the aftermath is secondary!


	2. Chapter 1

  
_Don't believe what they say_  
_We're dead flies in the summertime_  
_They leave us all behind_  
_With duck tape scars on my honey_  


  
_They don't like who you are_  
_You won't like where we'll go_  
_Brother, protect me now_  
_With blood they wash in the money_  


  
  
I hate living like this. And I particularly hate this time of day, be it morning, noon, or nightfall. Meal time. I’m starving; the rest of the guys are starving. It’s not like we can just waltz into the grocery store and get something to eat. Nah, we gave that right up when we decided to stand against everything BLi stands for. We chose to step away from that life. Now it’s time to look for food.  
  
I pull the Trans Am into an abandoned café on the outskirts of what used to be a town. The building is dilapidated with its windows busted out and cracks in the bricks that are barely visible beneath the graffiti, posters, and signs plastered all over the walls. While it may seem like a café such as this would have nothing to offer or be picked bare by now, Dracs use abandoned places like this to stop for a rest and, being the idiots they are, they have a bad habit of leaving things, like food, behind. I pull my mask over my face and pull my blaster out at the ready. There are no signs of any Dracs around right now, but that never means anything out here in the desert.  
  
Creeping into the main dining area, I can see no imminent threat, so I holster my blaster and start looking. There has obviously been some activity here recently. The silt from the sand constantly blowing through the air that normally blankets everything has been wiped from a few of the sun-bleached, cracked tabletops and worn booth seats, and boot prints are tracked in it across the what was once tile floor.  
  
Finding nothing in the remnants left of the dining room, I head for what was a working kitchen before… well, Scarecrow. Hell yeah! Either those Dracs are dumber than shit, which they are, or they got distracted and left in a hurry. Either way, I’m fucking lucky; there’s a whole case of cans in the floor, minus two or three.  
  
I load the box into the back of the Trans Am, and hurry back to the cave we called home last night. Nearing camp, I see Frank outside smoking. He tosses the spent cigarette down on the ground, stomping it out with his foot as he stands to what I wish was greet me home.  
  
“D’ya find anything?” he asks, not much hope in his voice.  
  
I let out a single dry chuckle. “Gimme a smoke” is all I reply. Frank’s face doesn’t wavier. He tosses his pack of cigarettes at me followed by his lighter. I light one and tuck the pack into my jacket pocket, taking a long draw off the damn thing. “Go get Mikey, an’ tell ‘em to stir the fire up. We’ll need somethin’ ta warm this box of BLi crap up over,” I state in a rather monotonous voice, simultaneously exhaling the lungfuls of smoke. Frank’s eyes glimmer with something that looks like he thinks it can’t be true but knows I wouldn’t lie. I open the door up to let him see. His eyes grow wide, and he takes off towards where I assume Mikey is, not saying another word.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m not ungrateful to be eatin’ somethin’, but fuck…” Mikey says, reaching for his canteen of water. After taking a big swig, he continues, “...can’t they make somethin’ that doesn’t taste like dog food leftovers?!”  
  
I scowl. “I’m sorry, Mikey,” I retort. “Next time, I’ll make sure to stop off at the butcher’s and get him to cut you nice steak out from between my ribs.”  
  
“I’m not sayin’ I’m not thankful you went out lookin’, Gerard!” Mikey raises his voice at me. “I just don’t understand why people would _willingly_ eat somethin’ this foul!”  
  
I stare at him for a minute. He never goes looking for food; that’s my job. And I don’t see him out trying to trap some kind of small game for us to eat. I open my mouth to speak, but Ray cuts me off. “Mikey, c’mon now. Gerard does the best he can. We have targets drawn on our backs for every Draculoid out there. Venturing too far out there by himself could put _all_ of us at risk, you know that.”  
  
“Fuckin’ BLi left us out here to die, and I’ll tell you why, Ray, even if you don’t have the fuckin’ guts to say it yourself!” Mikey cuts his gaze to Frank and me. I know what he’s going to say. It’s what he always says when he’s upset. Pain reminds him of exactly what he’s lost. “If the two ‘a you weren’t fuckin’ each other’s brains out like little rabbits,” Mikey swishes his finger in the air pointing back and forth at Frank and me, “they might not target our asses as much! That is completely forbidden in their 'perfect' fuckin’ world!”  
  
With each venomous word out of Mikey’s mouth, I can feel Frank’s muscles growing more and more taut with anger. I put my hand on his tattooed arm to try and calm him, but it’s to no avail. He jumps to his feet, pointing his finger sharply at Mikey. “You shut the fuck up! This is exactly what they want us to do, to tear each other apart, to break down our teamwork!” Frank takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Mikey, you know as well as I do that we aren’t targeted because me and Gee are together. We are targeted because they know we aren’t afraid to stand up to them and defy what they say. We have been pretty outspoken with that.”  
  
Mikey drops his gaze to the sandy ground of the hollowed out rock sheltering us. “Yeah, well… you two don’t make things no better…”  
  
Frank sighs softly. He and Mikey have this same go-round ever so often. Mostly it’s just Mikey needing to vent and Frankie playing family counselor. “I never said they don’t take some issue with us because me and Gee are gay. It’s just they have bigger reasons to hate us so much, Mikes.”  
  
Mikey shrugs his shoulders. By the ease with which he has given up, I know he’s not really fighting about me fucking Frank. He turns towards the cave’s entrance, pulling his cigarettes out of his tight jeans pocket. I watch him disappear into the sunlight. Frank settles back into my side.  
  
“I think you need to go talk to him, Gerard.” I nod my head.  
  
Outside the cave, Mikey is leaning against the tan, jagged rocks that make up our temporary shelter.  
  
“Mikey? You okay?” I lean back against the rocks beside him, nudging his arm with mine.  
  
He takes a draw off his cigarette then exhales the smoke. “I’m just tired of the duct tape holding my heart together, Gee.” His pain is etched in each syllable of his words. “I’m tired of being alone again.”  
  
“I know, Mikes.” I sigh. “But I need you, Mikey. I need to you to be here so I can keep you safe… so you can keep me safe.” He turns his head a little to look at me sideways. “I can’t fight them without you. I can’t fight the blood they spill and the corporation they use to cover it all up with without you.”  
  
“I know, Gee. I know…” Suddenly his head jerks the opposite direction. “You hear that?” he whispers.  
  
“Yeah. Lets get the others…”


	3. Chapter 2

_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

  
  
The four of us draw our blasters and head back outside. By the time we get out, there is more than just the single sound of a Draculoid snooping around the shadows cast by the setting sun. We can deduce there are multiple Dracs out there by the overwhelmingly horrid odor of cheap cologne on the wind.  
  
“The first sound was this way,” I whisper to the others, pointing off to the right of the cave entrance. They all nod and follow me around the periphery of the rocks’ edges. The further we sneak, the louder the sounds become. There are only a few of them, and it doesn’t appear they are aware of us… until one of them puts a blaster to side of my sweaty head.  
  
I hear Frank’s breath catch with a high-pitched gasp. His shock is short lived though. Within a single second, he has his blaster aimed at the Drac’s face at an odd angle from holding his arm over my shoulder. How in the hell he manages to come straight at our foe without being noticed is beyond me, but Frank just seems to possess such abilities.  
  
“Put. It. Down,” Frank demands in a low but forceful voice. The idiot just cuts his eyes to Frank, staring right down the top edge of Frank’s green blaster.  
  
Ray speaks up from behind the Drac, “I’d do what the li’l guy says personally. Well, unless you want another hole to breathe through in your face… not that you’d be doin’ much breathin’ after that.”  
  
The Draculoid grunts, still just standing there like he is weighing his options. But that’s just how BLi likes their minions, just smart enough to follow orders yet stupid enough to think he has any options here. Maybe this one has two extra IQ points; he lowers his plain, white blaster from my temple.  
  
As soon as he does, Mikey knocks it from his hand as he grabs the Drac’s wrist to tie them.  
  
“You won’t get away with this! We’ll win. Better Living will always wi—” _Crack!_ My fist connects directly with his mouth to do exactly what I intended it to do: shut this fucker up!  
  
“Yeah, well we’re not your average Killjoys,” I seethe. I point to each of the guys as I begin the introductions, “The one holdin’ ya is Kobra Kid. This here is Jet Star. The one that just about made your day worse is Fun Ghoul. And me, I’m Party Poison. Perhaps you’ve heard of us…” By the sudden look of panic and fear in his eyes, I’d venture a guess he has. Let’s be honest, we’re probably the four most wanted Killjoys in all the zones.  
  
Still the stupid fucker shakes his head no. Does BLi breed them to be this brainless?! I roll my eyes and cut my gaze to Frank.  
  
“What do you suppose we do with him?”  
  
“Well, I vote leave ‘em out here to be eaten by animals.”  
  
“…after you shoot his dick off.” Ray pipes up. He always has had a bit of a sadistic streak. “It’d give him somethin’ ta think about instead’a th’ animals’ teeth rippin’ his flesh off his bones.”  
  
“You wouldn’t…” The Drac mutters, looking towards the direction of his friends.  
  
I snigger, adding, “…and from here, your buddies ‘id never hear your screams.” His eyes jerk to meet mine. Even though the sun has nearly set completely, there is enough orange light left to see the blood-chilling terror flicker across his eyes. “And yes we would. Ya see, we don’t like your Battery City ways out here. Just like you don’t like our emotions and our colors.” The Drac grunts again. That must be an instinctive reaction to fear in him.  
  
I turn my attention to Mikey. “How much of that rope do you have left?”  
  
He holds up the rolled up remainder of the rope. “Enough for whatever you’re thinkin’ ‘bout doin’, I suppose.” He tosses it at me. I catch it with my hand not occupied by my blaster and turn to decide what I want to do with this enemy of ours.  
  
“Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, keep your blasters on him. Kobra Kid, bring him over here.” How I love irony, and irony shines on us tonight. Nearby is a BLi sign proclaiming some bullshit about how great some product of theirs is. It’s a perfect place to string up one of their… imperfections, if you will.  
  
We get the Drac strung up across the giant billboard for his friends to eventually find him and head back to our now former home. Obviously it’s too dangerous to remain there any longer.  
  
“If anyone has anything they need, make sure you get it. We'll be pullin’ out in about five minutes.” They all mumble affirmatively in their own ways. Mikey and Ray head off towards the cave. Frank, however, remains close to my side. “Frank, babe, you don’t need anything?”  
  
“Seems to me that you’re out here.” I smile. I know what he needs, and it’s not going to be found in that pile of rocks.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_Uh uh-uh uh-uh_  
 _Uh uh-uh uh-uh_  
 _Uh uh-uh RIGHT NOW!_

 

“Baby, you know we can’t do that right now, but I promise as soon as we stop for the night, just as soon as we do, I’ma give you everything you want… Okay?” I ask Frank in my best pleading tone. I hate denying him right now; I normally don’t. Right now, though, I need to keep my concern on his safety and not his… his amazingly hot, beautiful bod-God, NO! I can’t right now; I can’t think that right now!  
  
Frank wraps his tattooed arms around me, making it harder to not think those thoughts. We have to get out of here now. Frank is weird in that fighting make him a horny little bastard.  
  
“Mikes! Ray! C’mon! Let’s go!” I call out to the guys, trying to hurry them up. I cut my gaze to Frank. His eyes ooze his seduction, and I feel my jeans getting tighter around my growing member. Oh, he makes this so difficult. Maybe _this_ is why I hardly ever deny him his pleasures… because I am physically incapable of denying _myself_ the pleasure of his body.  
  
What seems like an hour later, the guys emerge from the cave with their few possessions in hand. I already have the back of the Trans Am open and waiting on them, and I am in the driver’s seat with the engine running. I can see Frank in the seat behind me, just looking at me with those lust-filled eyes in the rearview mirror.  
  
Once the guys are in the car, I drive until I can’t wait any longer to feel Frank’s body wrapped around mine, feel the warmth of his ass around my now painfully swollen erection. I pull over into what looks like an abandoned strip mall, but I’m not really looking at the run-down structure. My eyes are fixed on the reflection in the rearview mirror.  
  
“You guys think…” Frank runs his tongue fervidly across his top lip, halting my words as my breath catches. I struggle to draw in a breath and rush out the rest of my question. “…we can stay here for the night?”  
  
Ray giggles. “C’mon, Mikes. You’re not gonna want to see this,” Ray jests as he raises the seat to let Mikey out of the backseat.  
  
“See wha-oh…” Mikey’s tone falls deeply on the last word. I cut my eyes over my shoulder and smirk at him. “You guys are sick,” he laughs.  
  
Ray shuts the door to the Trans Am, and my eyes alternate between watching to make sure the guys get into the building okay and Frank sitting stone like with his eyes frozen on the back of my head. As soon as the guys are inside the crumbling walls, I open the car door, lean the driver’s seat forward, and climb into the back, pulling the door closed behind me.  
  
“Hi,” Frank breathes to me like he’s not as desperately aroused as I am. I straddle his lap in the backseat, not caring that the hard division between the seats is cutting into my knee. His breathing is already rapid and erratic.  
  
“How do you get me so worked up with just a look… or looks, I should say?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re tal—” I smash my mouth into his. Enough of this damn game! I am past wanting him; my dick is painfully reminding me I _need_ him right now. And I can feel his need pressing into the bottom of my upper thigh. Frank swirls his tongue into my mouth, toying with mine. The copper taste between our tongues tells me I’ve split one of our lips with the force of my kiss, but neither of us cares about that right now.  
  
In a move I can’t replicate if I tried, I mange to pull Frank from under me and lean him over into what little space there is between the backseat and the rear windshield. Thank God he’s small. I reach around the front of his jeans to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. I jerk them down to his knees and repeat the actions with my own jeans.  
  
I press my hard length over the crack of his ass, moving my hips a little to tease him. I know I can’t stand it for long, but it’s a little payback for the looks he was giving me during the drive to this desolate spot.  
  
“Oh my god… FUCK me now… Please?!” Frank begs, a pleading tone in his last word. I love it when he begs.  
  
I spit in my hand and lube myself up. The luxury days of using real lube are over, but Frank has always liked it hard and rough anyway. The foreplay is over. I guide myself to his hole and press myself into his warmth. I can’t stop a deep, grunt-like moan from rising in my throat. Frankie responds in kind.  
  
The back of the Trans Am is always awkward. Both of us really don’t fit in the backseat at the same time. My head is hunched forward slightly. The top edge of the back seat is rough on Frank’s ribs. But we don’t really care right now. I put my palms on the side of Frank’s hips, wrapping my fingers around the front of them as I begin near violently thrusting in and out of him.  
  
“Oh… my… fuckin’… god…” Frank gasps out between pants and thrusts. There’s not room for much else, so I keep the steady, fast rhythm going.  
  
I much prefer the days before all this Scarecrow aftermath. I loved making love to Frank, us lying chest to chest. I loved being able to watch his beautiful face respond to my body within his. I loved how he could move his body with such tantric motions within me. He was, _IS_ , absolutely amazing.  
  
But right now, we have neither the time, space, nor ability to be like that. I run a hand across his taut abdomen and down to his pulsating dick. The slamming of my hips into his has caused his hips to slam into the seat. The cushion is slick with his precum. I try to slide my hand around his length to try to return some of the favor he is doing to mine, but there’s not enough space for me to give him the attention he deserves.  
  
“I’m good… honest…” he gasps. I smirk, leaning in and kissing the side of his neck. He throws his head back, a slur of curse words flowing from his lips as his thick, white seed forces its way out of him. Once he has rode out his orgasm, his head falls back down on his arms. He doesn’t have the strength to keep his body from slumping, so I dig my fingers into both sides of his hips, literally using his hipbones as handles to hold him up. I know he’ll have fingerprint bruises later, but I’m so close to my own bliss. I pull his hips back against me each time I thrust my hips forward to create even deeper penetration. Even in Frank’s spent condition, I can feel him moving in time with me.  
  
My breath catches suddenly. I fill Frank with my own thick cum. I lean over his back, resting my head on his shoulder blade as I ride out my own orgasm.  
  
“God dammit, Frankie… you are so… so incredible,” I murmur when I finally have enough breath in me to speak again. We fall into sitting positions across the back seat. He curls his perfect lips into a grin as he pushes his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead back.  
  
“So are you, baby,” He responds right before he presses his lips to mine in one of his trademark Kama Sutra kisses, almost as if he knows I had been longing for those times just moments ago.


	5. Chapter 4

_Right now,_   
_I'm sick down from the bones to the other side_   
_Red Mob, we insects hide_   
_King Rat on the streets in another life_   
_They laugh, we don't think it's funny!_   
  
_If what you are is just what you own,_   
_What have you become when they take from you_   
_Almost everything?_

 

As we walk towards the strip mall, I realize just how desolate this place is. The once busy stores are all abandoned, and the brick and mortar of the walls has begun to crumble with age and disrepair. Only a few of the stores’ windows remain solid; most were probably broken by scavengers or other killjoys like ourselves looking for food or shelter.  
  
Frank and I make our way to the same door Mikey and Ray entered earlier, the smell of sex surrounding us. I know where that will lead the conversation to eventually, but I pray not. I can already here Mikey and Ray reminiscing over the “old days,” days not so long ago. Sometimes it is a relief to think about who we once were and what we once had. Other times it makes the deepest parts of me crawl with anger and nausea. Quickly the conversation changes direction.  
  
“I just hate having to hide every time the damn scarecrows show their heads. I mean, why can’t we just fight them like we do the fuckin’ Dracs?” Ray asks Mikey.  
  
“Well here comes the man himself. Let’s ask _him_ ,” Mikey quips back quickly, turning his gaze my direction.  
  
“Ask him what?” Frank replies like he hadn’t heard the conversation. Knowing Frank, though, he isn’t playing innocent by any means. He is testing the waters for me, as if to see if this will lead to yet another argument between us Way brothers. Luckily, there’s a bit of humor in Mikey’s tone. This must be a good trip down Memory Lane.  
  
“Why is it that we can fight the Dracs day in and day out, but the second a Scarecrow shows its ugly mug, we all run and hide like the little pests they think us to be? Answer me that, Sir Don,” Mikey states in the best serious tone he can manage, but he quickly breaks the façade with a mischievous smile.  
  
Ah, “Sir Don,” a nickname only Mikey can get away with calling me. I know that raises some questions, so let me explain. Before the whole apocalyptic ending of life as we knew it, I had recently taken over the “family business” after the death of our father. Mikey had never had much interest in the “family business” other than the protection it offered him and his family. But from the moment I had come of age, I had been my father’s right hand man. After his passing, it was only natural I took over. In case you are slow on the uptake, yes, I was a mafia Godfather, a very young but very powerful Godfather. But I digress.  
  
“We will soon, dear brother,” I play along with Mikey’s reference. “But for now, the Scarecrows are smarter than the dumbass Dracs, so we must remain in hiding as to not allow them to gather the information they seek.”  
  
“I thought you’d lost your nerve, Sir Don. It’s good to know you have a plan in all this,” a hint of mockery playing in Mikey’s voice. “I mean, it seems to me that hiding and not fighting cause the Scarecrows to laugh at us and not see us as a threat.” _That_ crosses a little too far over the line.  
  
“That’s enough, Mikey!” I demand. “I know what you’re implying and what you are trying to get to. We all lost a great deal. And I know you lost the most—”  
  
With a sharp shrill of pain, Mikey cuts me off, “The most?! I lost it _all_ , Gerard! I lost everything!” He takes a deep breath, dropping his head down as he exhales, and then repeats himself with a pathetic, exhausted tone that crushes my heart, “I lost everything, Gee.”  
  
I stand there dumbfounded. How could Mikey think he’s nothing? But I know it is the still fresh grief over the loss of his wife Alicia and his unborn child that makes him think that. Mikey always wanted a family. From the day he married her, Mikey had taken the role of husband to heart. And when Alicia found out she was pregnant, Mikey easily slid into the role of a father, a role he never really got to play. So what did he really have left? I may not have an entire mafia network doing my biddings anymore, but I was still the leader of _this_ group. And I had my Frankie, my brother, and my best friend.  
  
Frank’s soft, comforting voice breaks through my cloud of thoughts. I realize he has left my side and once again assumed his role as spiritual advisor in this family. He is perched on his knees next to Mikey, holding so close that I am almost jealous. Almost. I know it is what my brother needs, and I know Frank will have the words that need to be heard.  
  
“Mikes, you lost more than the rest of us can imagine. But just because they took your home, your cars, your livelihood, all of your material possessions, they can’t take who you are. You are still Gerard’s brother and mine and Ray’s best friend. And most importantly, you are the only person left that can defend Alicia and your baby’s memory. You, Mikes. _That’s_ who you are now. Don’t let them make you think you are nothing, because you are still Alicia’s husband and that baby’s father!”  
  
What is left to say? Like I said, Frank knew exactly what to say with such grace and ease. Then he holds Mikey while Mikey cries himself to sleep to dream about all he has lost. Ray and I just sit around the fire and watch as Frank works his magic, grieving somewhat, too, for the loss Mikey carries so heavily. Once Mikey is sound asleep, Frank makes his way over to the bed I have made for us for the night. His back to my stomach, I hold him close in spoon fashion and stroke his hair. Once he himself is asleep, I lean over his face and kiss his soft cheek.  
  
“You really are amazing, Baby. I’m so lucky I still have you,” I whisper before drifting off into my own slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

  
_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya_  


I awake to the sound of voices. I look at the guys. The three of them are asleep still. My attention turns to outside the building. I ease myself from around Frank, trying not to wake him, but he stirs anyway.

“Shh…” I sneak over to the window. There are five Dracs plodding around out there. _Great_ , I think sarcastically. I put a finger over my lips to tell Frank to stay quiet then motion towards Ray and Mikey. Frank understands and moves silently to wake them.

I watch the Dracs. Obviously they know we are here by the Trans Am outside. They are looking for us. I quickly go for my blaster and head over to cover the door while the other three get themselves awake and grab their own blasters and masks. Frank crawls over to me and hands me my bandana.

“They know we’re here,” I whisper.

“Can we make it to the car?”

I take another look outside. “Not without being seen I don’t think.” I draw in a deep breath and let it back out. “We’re going to have to fight them.”  
   
Frank just nods his head. He heads back over towards Ray and Mikey. I tie my bandana over my face still keeping a lookout. The guys get our stuff together and hide it in a small room, probably used to be a broom closet or something. I really don’t care; the stuff is out of sight.

“So what’s the plan?” Ray quietly asks. When it comes to fighting, Ray is my right hand man.

“We’re gonna have to fight them.”

“We need to get outta here. In here, we’re just fish in a bowl.”

I agree with Ray. While being inside offers us places to hide, it also keeps us trapped. I nod my head.

“Maybe we can trap them inside… wait until they go inside a store and strike.”

I pat Ray on his cheek. That is why Ray is my right hand man. Mikey and Frank make it over to Ray and me.

“So what’re we doin’?” Mikey questions Ray and me.

“Waiting until they go inside then we go out and try to trap them in there,” I answer.

We all stay where we are, blasters at the ready. The Dracs finally enter a store about four doors down. We make our move towards the door they entered.

They are clearly looking for us. We take aim.

“You lookin’ for us?” I yell. The Dracs start firing as they turn. So do we. Ray immediately hits one on the shoulder, knocking it backwards.

The battle is on.

The four of us continue firing while taking cover. A shot grazes Frank’s upper arm, luckily the one not holding his blaster.

“Fun Ghoul, you hit?” Mikey calls out.

“Just a flesh wound,” he replies. “I’m good.” Frank doesn’t waver, and he continues firing on the Dracs. I hit one square in the chest, killing it instantly. The Dracs try to take cover as well, but there’s no where for them to really hide.

Ray hits and kills another one. They are down to two. One makes a run for a broken window. He dives through it and rolls across the ground like he’s in a bad movie.

“Let’s get ‘em, Jet Star,” I yell as I take off after him. “Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, you two get the other one.” We don’t have to chase the one Drac far into the parking lot. Ray lands a lucky shot to the back of a knee, and the Drac falls, rolling around on the old pavement. We walk up to stand directly over him.

“They are coming for you. They know _who_ you are. They know _where_ you are. They’ll find you and ghost you!” the Drac warns.

“Who?” Ray demands.

“Korse.” One word. One word brings chills to my body. Korse is not a man I really care to fight again, even though I know it will happen eventually. He’s a psychopath, absolutely no emotions.

Ray, however, has plenty of emotion. He takes his hate out with an execution style shot to the center of the Dracs forehead. We turn back to help Mikey and Frank, but they are headed our way already.

“Kobra Kid got ‘em,” Frank calls to us.

“We got trouble comin’,” I tell the two of them.

“They know where we are?” Mikey asks.

“Yeah. Korse does. That means the whole fuckin’ Scarecrow unit is headin’ this way,” Ray answers.

I speak back up, “The question is do we hunker down and wait for them or do we make a run for it again.”

Ray looks around. “I’d rather not be dusted here. I say we make a run for it.”

“Yeah, they’ll find us regardless,” Mikey adds.

“No point in makin’ it easy on them,” Frank agrees. “I’m all for runnin’.”

“So we run again… for a short while anyway,” I make it official. “Let’s get our stuff.”


	7. Chapter 6

  
_Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh (Aahh)_  
_Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh_  
_Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh (Aahh)_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_  


We quickly gather our stuff together and get ready to head out towards the Trans Am. I am honestly shocked that Frank hasn’t jumped me yet, but I’m sure it’s coming.  
  
“We’re gonna go collect what we can from those Dracs. A few new blasters could be nice,” declares Mikey as he turns to leave. He calls back over his shoulder, “Mine’s startin’a fall apart.”  
  
Ray’s next, “I’m goin’ with Mikey ‘cause mine is too.”  
  
I look around to make sure we haven’t left anything behind, like we have that much that could be left behind. But sure enough, I find Ray’s mask on the floor. I bend down to pick it up and feel Frank buck his hips up against my ass that’s up in the air.  
  
“Oh, that’s a nice, tight ass you’ve got there,” he muses. I chuckle to myself; I knew it was coming. I stand back upright and run my hand behind me and over Frank’s hip.  
  
“I could say the same to you.” Frank bucks his hips against me again.  
  
“We both know I want some of that.”  
  
“It’ll have to be fast. Ray and Mikey will come looking for us eventually," I say as I turn to face him.  
  
“I can be fast,” he coos ever so seductively. With that Frank slides his jeans over his hips and lets them fall to the floor. Dark watercolor impressions of my fingers stain his pallid skin from yesterday’s romp. I knew I was going to leave bruises, but I didn’t expect them to be so dark.  
  
“Oh, Frankie,” I sigh. I brush my fingertips over the stains on his hips. “Sugar, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Ah don’t worry about that,” he breathes. "They don’t even hurt,” he claims as he starts to nibble gently on my ear lobe. I can’t resist the gentle grazing of his teeth on that particular erogenous area any longer, and I drop my pants as well.  
  
Before my pants hit the old flooring, Frank turns my back to him and pushes me roughly up against the dilapidated brick wall. Instinctively I assume the position: hands pressed against the cold brick, feet shoulder width apart. It’s not the first time either of us has had the other one up against a wall.  
  
I hear Frank spit in his hand and then the squishy sound of him stroking his length a couple of times. He spits again. This time I feel the warm wet of his fingers on my entrance.  
  
He teases my hole for a moment, pushing the tips of his fingers in a couple of times.  
  
“Frankie, this is _not_ fast,” I try to say without moaning, but it's hard to do.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispers as his fingers enter me again. I can’t stop a guttural sound from escaping my throat. Frank snickers at what he can do to me.  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time, Frank spits in his hand and lubes up his dick once more before sliding himself into my ass. He quickly withdraws and thrust forward once again, hitting my sweet spot hard.  
  
“Oh, Frank,” I nearly scream, unable to control my volume with the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. Frank doesn’t stop his thrusting. I reach down to my own hard length. The force of Frank’s motions is almost more than I can support with one arm, but I start to stroke myself anyway. It doesn’t take long for Frank’s hand to finally find its way around to my front side as well.  
  
His hand strokes me in time with his ramming into my ass. Suddenly his movements cease, his hand tightly gripping my dick. I can hear my name slipping over Frank’s lips.  
  
After Frank has finished cumming, he continues pumping me quickly, trying and succeeding in pulling me to my own peak. I finally cum, shooting my load on the wall in front of me. Frank releases his death grip and pulls out of me.  
  
“Told you I could be fast,” he says in a slightly mocking tone. I can’t respond, my breathing still erratic. He was pounding that particular spot repeatedly after all. I manage to get my pants pulled up and turn to find Frank completely dressed. “Having some trouble?” he asks, full of himself.  
  
“Shut up,” I demand jokingly. “You know you’re _that_ good.” I finally get my pants zipped up, and then I reach down to grab Ray’s mask I was reaching for originally.  
  
I hear Frank gasp sharply.  
  
“We just did that, Frankie.”  
  
“Party Poison?!” Frank voice sounds strained. And there is only one reason he’d call me Party Poison.  
  
I turn to find Frank with his hands held up in the air surrender style, unable to believe what I am seeing. Korse stands in the doorframe, the barrel of his blaster pressing harshly into my Frankie’s forehead.


	8. Chapter 7

_I don't believe in God (You don't Believe in God)_  
_I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)_  
 _I don't believe in you (They don't believe in you)_  
 _I just believe in the enemy (But I believe we're the enemy)_  
  
_I don't believe in God (You don't Believe in God)_  
 _I don't believe in love (I don't believe in luck)_  
 _I don't believe in you (They don't believe in you)_  
 _I just believe in the enemy (But I believe we're the enemy)_

Korse pushes his way in the door, nudging the end of his blaster harder into Frank’s head. I can see Frank tense from the pain it causes.  
  
“No sudden moves or your little faggot boyfriend here gets it between the eyes. Got it?”  
  
I shake my head affirmatively, unable to form words with my failing voice. _Where are Mikey and Ray?_ I want to look around for them, but my gaze is frozen on Korse. Motion at the doorway grabs my attention as two of Korse’s goons practically drag Ray and Mikey in the former store.  
  
Korse looks over his shoulder and then back to me. “Ah, we have the whole clan here. How sweet.” That was obviously facetious. He turns to address Mikey and Ray, who have stopped struggling upon seeing Frank’s situation. “Did you know _that_ one,” he motions towards me with his head, “was taking it up the ass from this one,” he nudges the barrel into Frank’s forehead once again, “while the two of you were… supposed to be on lookout, I’m guessing.”  
  
Mikey opens his mouth to fire back, but I give him a stern look. He shuts his mouth back up.  
  
Korse lets out a cold chuckle as he turns his attention back to me. “Did you have a lovely time?” he asks in a condescending tone.  
  
I finally find my voice. “What do you want here?”  
  
“All of you _Killjoys_ ,” he says the words as though it were the most vile curse word, “dead, of course. But I suppose you meant this particular moment, didn’t you?”  
  
I just glare at him. I’m in no mood to play his games or any position to be pissing him off. Korse eyes Frank then addresses me again, never taking his gaze off Frank’s face.  
  
“I can see why you like _this_ one. He does have quite a pretty, feminine face. It’d be a shame if I ruined it for you both,” he cuts his eyes to me quickly and narrows them, “so listen carefully.”  
  
I nod my head affirmatively once.  
  
“I’ll let the little fudge poker here go, if you agree to come fight me.”  
  
It sounds too good to be true. I know there’s a catch. Frank apparently thinks the same thing.  
  
“No, Party Poison,” he breathes, eliciting another emotionless laugh from Korse. I look towards Ray and Mikey. Both look as perplexed as myself about what to do.  
  
“What’d you mean agree to fight you? What’s wrong with right now?” I ask, afraid of the answers.  
  
“Well, by me, I really mean my army. You’ll never get close enough to me to do anything. And at the place and day I designate. I mean, let’s be honest, neither of us are in positions to be having a fight right here right now, now are we?”  
  
He is right; with a blaster to Frank’s head still, it wouldn’t be the best time to start firing on him or his goons. “And you’ll let Fun Ghoul go… right now?”  
  
“I’m a man of my word. Right now, he’d be free to keep his pretty little head intact.”  
  
“When and where,” I demand. I’ll have to devise a plan later. Right this moment I’m focused on saving Frank. And probably the rest of our asses.  
  
“The Scarecrow outpost in Zone Four at sun up tomorrow.”  
  
I throw a glance at Ray. He nods his head yes a single time. It’s enough for me.  
  
“Fine. Let them go.” Korse looks over his shoulder and nods to the Scarecrows. They let go of Mikey and Ray without hesitation. Korse still has the barrel of his blaster pressing into Frank’s face. “And Fun Ghoul?” I demand again.  
  
Korse pulls Frank close by the collar of his shirt, turning him to face me as he does, and repositions the blaster to the side of Frank’s head directly over his temple, and then he steps behind him. “Oh you can have the little fag back as soon as I get in my car. Just a little insurance. I’m sure you understand.” Korse tightens his arm around Frank’s throat. “Come after us or fire a single shot at us now, and the princess here gets it.”  
  
Korse turns towards the two Scarecrows. “Love.” He shakes his head. “Such a wasted emotion. Let’s go.” The two goons keep their blasters moving while Korse back out of the door using Frank as a human shield.  
  
The goons get into the driver’s side and crank the white car while Korse stands guard with captive Frank. As soon as the car is running, Korse opens the passenger door, lets go of Frank, and jumps into the vehicle.  
  
Frank collapses to the sandy ground as the vehicle peels away. Quickly I rush out to aid Frank.  
  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Frank whispers weakly, trying to catch his breath from Korse’s tight grip around his throat. “Now he has all four of us, not just me.”  
  
I start to help Frankie up with Mikey’s aid. “In case you weren’t paying attention in there, they kinda had us all by the nuts in there, not just you." We get Frank back to his feet, and I brush my fingers over the red imprint on Frank’s forehead.  
  
“Not you,” Frank replies. “You still had your blaster.”  
  
We walk back inside and I help Frank down onto the floor. “And if I’d have used it, I’d have gotten you killed. Tomorrow we’ll have our revenge, Frankie. I promise we will.”


	9. Chapter 8

_Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh (Aahh)_  
_Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh_  
 _Uh uh-uh uh-uh uh (Aahh)_  
 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

Frank rubs the red spot on his forehead.  
  
“Jesus!” he exclaims. “Did he have diamonds embedded in the end of that blaster or what?!”  
  
“You okay?” I ask cautiously.  
  
Mikey lets out a rough chuckle. “He was held captive by Korse and now–thanks to your fabulously thought out plan–he has to fight an army of Korse’s goons at sun-up. We’re _all_ just peachy keen.”  
  
“Shut it, Mikes!” I snap.  
  
“Those are my sentiments exactly, Gee,” claims Frank. “But I’m sure we can encourage other Killjoys to join the fight though. Any number of them would be happy to have a free pass at Korse… or at least Korse’s army anyway.” Frank tosses me a glance. It screams “come to my bedside” at me.  
  
“Mikes, Ray, give me a little time alone with Frank here. Please?”  
  
Ray finally joins the conversation. “So _this_ one can diddle _that_ one?” Ray smirks slightly to himself. “Korse is such an arrogant ass.” He draws in a deep breath and exhales with even more force. “C’mon, Mikes.”  
  
“Fine,” Mikey states with the tone of a defiant child, “but only because it might be your last time to do… you know, _that_.”  
  
I can see Frank visible tense his body. He has obviously not thought of what Mikey said until the words fell off Mikey’s tongue. Soon Frank and I are alone in the abandoned strip mall. The silence is deafening. I have to say something…  
  
“Mikey’s wrong, ya know.” Frank lifts his eyes to mine. Tear threaten to fall down his cheeks. I brush my hand across Frank’s cheek. He closes his eyes, forcing the tears loose, and nuzzles his face into my hand. My thumb gently rubs the apple of his cheek. I am suddenly at a loss for words. What do I say to Frank now? For all I want to believe the opposite, Mikey could very well be right–this could be our last little bit of time together.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I lean forward and touch my lips to Frank’s. Without hesitation Frank melts into the soft, passionate kiss. I can feel the cool, wetness of his tears on my cheeks. Much to Frank’s dismay, I break the kiss and get to my feet to collect all of our blankets scattered around the place. If this is going to be our last time, it’s going to be damn good.  
  
I layer all the blankets one on top of another. When I have made a sufficient enough bed, I pull Frank over to it and gently push him down on it. I lean over his horizontal body and kiss him again while my hand instinctually goes to the waistband of Frank’s jeans. Frank moans into my mouth as my fingertips make contact with his soft skin covering his hip.  
  
Again I break the kiss, this time to move my lips to the hollow where his collarbone meets the base of his neck. Frank tilts his head to give me better access as his breathing grows erratic. I can feel his pulse beneath my lips rushing rapidly. His t-shirt keeps getting in my way, so I stop nibbling on the tender skin to pull off both our shirts. Frank allows his eyes to run down and back up my exposed torso.  
  
“Damn, you’re so beautiful,” he breathes.  
  
I move forward and unbutton Frank’s jeans. He puts his feet flat on the makeshift bed and lifts his hips so I can pull the off of him. Once they are off his hips, I easily slid them and his boots off. Taking a moment, I enjoy the view myself, enjoying the look of a naked Frank with his hard splender at full attention. Had it not been up my ass not long ago, I would gladly take Frank’s length into my mouth for an oral lashing. I decide to take my mouth back to where it was: the hollow of Frank’s neck. I nip at the skin a few times before sucking hard on the area.  
  
Frank moans again, this time his back arching as well. He involuntarily bucks his hips into the air. Frank doesn’t have to say it aloud for me to know what he’s thinking: Fuck. Me. Now. I gingerly kiss the hickey I just left on his neck a few times before breaking contact. Frank groans at the loss of touch between us but stops he realizes I am quickly stripping off my own pants and boots.  
  
I slide into bed beside him–nearly on top of him–and pull a blanket over top of us.  
  
Now this– _THIS_ –is the days I remember so fondly, albeit a little less dilapidated and a little less worse for the wear. But Frank and myself cozied up on the bed together, naked and in love. For a moment, there are no worries, no cares, except for pleasuring each other. I gently brush my lips across Frank’s as I make my way to his ear.  
  
“I love you…” I whisper before I nibble on his earlobe, sending a shiver down his back, “…just…” Another nibble, another shiver. “…like…” Once more. “…this.” I suck on his earlobe, softly grazing it occasionally with my teeth.  
  
“Ah,” groans Frank, “you’re killing me here.” Even though it’s a whimper, I can still hear the desires laced through Frank’s strained voice. Enough foreplay…  
  
I slowly slide down between Frank’s legs. He in turn wraps them around my hips. I get as much saliva in my hand as my mouth can muster and rub it on my length. As I push into him, Frank uses his heels on my ass cheeks to pull me closer and push me deeper into him. A deep, guttural sound rises from my throat at the sensation of Frank’s warmth enveloping me.  
  
I have to keep reminding myself this is a marathon today, not a sprint. This isn’t meant to be our usual quickie; this is sweet, passionate love making. I could so easily just pound myself repeatedly into Frank’s ass, but that wouldn’t fulfill the need either of us has right now. It’s not often out here in the desert that we make love instead of hard, straight out fucking.  
  
With that in mind, I slowly begin moving my hips, painstakingly trying to start with the right tempo. With each move I make, Frank makes a perfectly reciprocating move. It’s like our bodies were formed to fit together exactly, to move together like one. Frank is obviously doing the same thing I am; I feel his muscles tremble as he tries to control his body and not thrust hard and fast up against my stiff dick.  
  
I look down at Frank to find him lovingly looking back up at me. I lean down chest to chest and kiss his lips. For a brief moment our bodies stop writhing together for us to get lost in this kiss. As soon as the kiss ends, our bodies naturally resume their previous motions.  
  
Suddenly Frank stops moving. I stop, too, to see what’s going on, but before I can ask, Frank pushes me off and over onto my back. He quickly straddles me, sliding my length back into his entrance. This is just like old times. Frank tucks his feet under each of my ass cheeks, tilting my hips to the angle he likes so much, and then he begins riding me with such grace as he does so. I reach out my hand and wrap it around Frank’s member, drawing incoherent words from Frank’s lips.  
  
By only the sound of our labored breathing in the room, I know we are both close to cumming. I don’t want this to end though. It is so perfect, almost dream-like. But there’s nothing I can do to stop the oncoming climaxes. I try to move my hand from around Frank’s dick, but his hand catches mine and pulls it back to himself. Holding my hand tightly around his length, Frank cums over both our hands, stiffening all the muscles including the once in his entrance. The added tightness pushes me over my own edge. I fill Frank with my cum.  
  
Frank finally turns loose of my hand and collapses down on top of my chest, my hand still between us gently holding his still pulsating member. After quite a few moments, I finally gather the strength to lift my head far enough to kiss the top of Frank’s.  
  
“Oh my God! My eyes!” a voice interrupts the moment. That voice belongs to Mikey, who stands in the doorway covering his eyes with a hand. Ray rushes past him into room, obviously distressed by Mikey’s outburst.  
  
“Forget your eyes, Mikes. Our blankets are what you should be screaming for.”  
  
Without uncovering his eyes, Mikey fires back, “Please don’t tell me they are using _our_ blankets!”  
  
“Then I won’t.”  
  
“Oh! Gross! I have to sleep on those you know! Now they are all covered in your disgusting germs– _ASS_ germs.”  
  
Ray laughs as Mikey tries to find his way back out of the old store without using his vision. “You two have five minutes to make this place look like none of… of _that_ ever happened in here. Capiche?” He doesn’t wait for an answer.  
  
Remaining unmoved during the last few minutes, I can feel Frank’s giggling up against my chest. I can’t help but think this is what we _all_ needed–a break from the stressors of what is to take place tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_  
  
_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

I am awakened by a ruckus outside the strip mall windows. I slide out of my sleeping Frank’s embrace and step outside the door. Killjoys from all the different zones have congregated here. And all of them are dressed in their battle garb. Our call to arms has been answered beyond my belief of possibility.  
  
As I stand gawking at the crowd, several killjoys step towards me as the crowd quiets down. The first one sticks out his hand to shake mine.  
  
“I’m Merciless Shot from Zone Nine. I heard you needed some assistance. Me and my crew drove all night to get here. My crew is at your command.”  
  
Overwhelmed, I am unable to speak; I stand with my mouth agape. Quickly the second one takes half a step forward and speaks.  
  
“My name is Lethal Fun. My army and I hail from Zone Five. We, too, await your instructions.”  
  
Two more Killjoy leaders introduce themselves and offer any assistance they can. All I can do is stand in awe.  
  
A soft voice from behind me breaks the silence. “So, Party Poison, what’s the plan?” asks Frank. I turn to face him. A peaceful smile plays on his lips. I struggle to find my voice.  
  
“We don’t have much time until sun-up. I suppose we leaders should go figure it out together.” I turn back to the crowd of Killjoys, namely the four that introduced themselves. “Let’s go inside here and come up with a battle plan.” All nod affirmatively and follow me into a store next to what has been our home base for the last two days.  
  
I spread out blankets for us to sit on and start the conversation. “I’m assuming everyone came prepared with all their weapons in hand. Does anyone need anything additional?”  
  
The third Killjoy boss, who introduced himself as Ghostly Death, answers first. “I have two that don’t have blasters. They are usually my ‘booby trap twins’.”  
  
“I can help,” replies Merciless Shot. “We brought extra just for this situation.”  
  
“Great,” I say. “Anyone else?” I get a mix of negative answers from the group. “So how do we handle this? I suppose it’s pretty straight forward—let the Dracs take the initial shot, and then we blast them all to Hell.” The group all chuckles. “Me and my guys will take the front position. Merciless Shot, I need you to cover all the exits from the outpost. It’s a big job, but you’ve got the biggest team.” I turn to the fourth Killjoy head man, Skillful Rabbit. “You and Ghostly Death are smaller, so you two together can cover the left flank and reinforcements. That just leaves Lethal Fun with the right flank.”  
  
Lethal Fun clears his throat. “I believe you should be reinforcements. With the reputation that proceeds your _four_ , I just don’t think you should be in the first wave.”  
  
I look to the floor for a moment to think about it, and then lift my gaze to Frank. Frank nods his head in agreement. I turn back to the circle of Killjoy leaders.  
  
“Skillful Rabbit, Ghostly Death, and I can cover both flanks and the front, my group covering most of the front,” adds Lethal Fun.  
  
“So you guys make a path inwards, and my guys and I will go for the Scarecrows and Korse. We all agree to that?” I get a collective yes.  
  
“It’s almost sun up,” says Frank softly.  
  
“Are Jet Star and Kobra Kid up yet?” I ask him.  
  
“I woke them when I woke up and found you not in bed. They were getting their stuff together and going back out to help the Killjoy Army get ready to head out.”  
  
“Good.” I turn back to the four leaders. “Time to ride out. The outpost isn’t too far from here. You can follow us there.” I stand to walk out, stopping next to Frank. I whisper in his ear, “I have to get my stuff together. Come help me.” He turns to follow me out the door.  
  
The Killjoy superiors go out to their respective followings and give out the basic battle plan we came up with. Frank follows me into our sleeping area. As soon as the door closes behind us, I wrap my arms around him and place a soft, doting kiss on his lips.  
  
“Whatever happens today,” I say in an intimate tone, “don’t forget that I love you always.”  
  
Frank pulls away just a bit. “No goodbyes; it’s bad luck,” he admonishes.  
  
I place my lips to his once more then let go. I quickly gather my blaster and my mask and head outside, Frank on my heels. As I step out the door, I notice the sun has begun to slip over the horizon, spilling an orange hue over the barren desert sand.  
  
“Let’s ride!” I exclaim.  
  
We quickly load up in our respective vehicles. In our Trans Am, I take the lead place and begin driving in the direction of the outpost, Dr. Death Defying announcing the coming battle over the airwaves the only sound in the car.  
  
Ray takes a deep breath and states, “I have a bad feeling about today. A lot of Killjoys are going to be dusted.”  
  
“No goodbyes,” Frank says again.  
  
“I know, bad luck. I was just saying I have a bad feeling.”  
  
The rest of the drive we sit silent listening to the tunes of Mad Gear and the Missile Kid. As we approach the outpost, all I can see is an ocean of white. Korse has practically his whole army out, but he doesn’t know I am bringing plenty of company myself. Well, he does now…  
  
I pull the car to a stop, stepping out then letting Frank out of the backseat. Korse walks up in a casual fashion.  
  
“I didn’t think you were going to make. I thought you’d weaseled out like the rodents you are. But I see you brought company. It’s so nice of you to bring all your friends to the slaughter.”  
  
“The only slaughter today will be the slaughter of BLi.”  
  
Korse gives a cold laugh. “Take your best shot, Party Poison.” He waltzes away the same way he came. Korse takes his position high up the drab concrete steps to oversee his great battle.  
  
All of the Killjoy army takes their places in front of the army of Dracs. With only a single nod from Korse, the first Drac fires his blaster.  
  
The battle is on.


	11. Chapter 10

_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
_Destroya, Destroya_  
_We're all waiting for ya_  
_Destroya, Destroya_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
  
_So show me what you got (Destroya, Destroya)_  
_You children of the gun (We're all waiting for ya)_  
_Don't hide and we don't run (Destroya, Destroya)_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
_So show me what you got (Destroya, Destroya, Destroya)_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_

It doesn’t take long for the first Drac to fall and the battle to ensue. All around me blasters fire shots, white and colorful alike.  
  
The four of us split up but stay close enough together to help each other out if need be. Frank is his usual self, stealthy and lethal. Mikey and Ray are holding their own. I advance and get a Drac and a Scarecrow with two shots. I scan the crowd for the other leaders. I only spot Lethal Fun and Ghostly Death. Skillful Rabbit is a bit like Frank, I know; he tends to stay hidden, and he’s faster than a rabbit, hence the name.  
  
I suddenly hear Frank calling me in an anxious, choked voice. When I turn and look, a Drac has his arm around Frank’s throat and is dragging him backwards. By pure muscle memory, I take aim and squeeze the trigger. The shot hits the Drac in the temple, and he collapses to the sandy ground. Frank quickly nods his appreciation and goes right back to firing.  
  
I scan the battle grounds for Mikey and Ray. Mikey is assisting some of Merciless Shot’s guys, and Ray just killed a Scarecrow execution style. Three Dracs later, I make my way towards Frank. I back myself up to his rear so we can talk and shoot at the same time.  
  
“Let’s start to make our way up towards Korse.”  
  
“Alright. Right up the middle or on a flank?”  
  
“A flank,” I reply over my shoulder. “The left one since we’re closest to it.”  
  
Frank hesitates to reply due to killing a Drac then shouts,” Let’s go!”  
  
We duck and weave our way forward, killing any Drac or Scarecrow that gets in our way. I look over my shoulder for Ray and Mikey. Ray is not far behind us, following us forward. I shift my gaze to the guys under Merciless Shot that Mikey was helping earlier. He’s not with them anymore. I stop rushing forward to have a better look for Mikey.  
  
All of a sudden the chaos surrounding me creeps into slow motion. I am surrounded by what seems like an army of sluggish white ghosts. But a single thought brings panic to my whole body.  
  
Mikey is missing.  
  
As the gravity of my realization sinks in, personally destroying Korse is no longer my primary objective. I have to find Mikey, and I have to find him now!  
  
I make my way through the battle. I’m aiming and shooting Dracs with deadly accuracy. Frank is right on my heels, begging me to tell him what’s going on, why we’re going the wrong way. I barely comprehend his questions, but I can’t stop scanning the faces of the fallen Killjoys strewn all over the ground to answer him. Somehow my brain knows what my heart cannot yet accept—Mikey lays on this very ground, a fallen Killjoy.  
  
Frank begins screaming in pure agony. It takes my ears a moment to register what he’s screaming—“Kobra Kid!”—but once I hear him, my heart nearly stop beating in my chest. I look in the direction Frank is screaming and pulling me. Mikey lies on the ground, shock overcoming him. He’s holding a hand over a blood soaked soot stain from a blaster shot directly to his chest.  
  
I fall out of a full sprint onto my knees next to my baby brother, simultaneously scooping him up into my arms. I can’t stop tears from stinging my eyes.  
  
“Mikey? Mikes! I’m here, Mikey!” I pull his crimson stained hand to my cheek. “See, Mikey? I’m right here.” But he can’t see me; he can only see death coming for him.  
  
“Our baby..." _Wheeze._ "...Gee." _Wheeze._ "It’s a boy." _Wheeze_ "Can you..." _Wheeze_ "...see him?”  
  
“No!” I wail, but not in response to Mikey. I’m cursing the gods that are taking my brother, ripping him right from my own arms.  
  
I can save him. I can fix this. I’ve always been able to fix Mikey’s problems. I keep Mikey curled up in one arm and use the other hand to press closed the wound on Mikey’s chest. I frantically try to stop the bleeding. Frank just kneels beside us staring on in what appears to be disbelief.  
  
“Help me, Frankie! Help me!” I scream over the din of the still raging battle.  
  
Frank places his hand on mine. His other hand cups my cheek. “Gee, he’s gone.”  
  
“No, not yet, Frankie! Help me!”  
  
“Party Poison, look at me!” I raise my gaze, tears flooding down my cheeks. “Gerard, he’s gone now," Frank speaks softly. "He’s with his wife and his baby. You heard him say it himself.” I look back to my baby brother’s face. Indeed the life has left his eyes. I stare at the shell of a man lying in my arms, not knowing what to do. But Frank, my precious Frankie, knows what I need to hear. Two words he whispers, “Avenge him.”  
  
I pass Mikey’s body to Frank’s arms. “Stay with him, Fun Ghoul,” I command with sudden clarity. I pull Frank’s head towards me and place a kiss on his forehead. Fear penetrates Frank’s eyes. But I am unstoppable now.  
  
The Dracs surrounding me are nothing more than fleas, not one worthy to die by my hand today. I am out for vengeance, blood for blood. And only Korse’s blood will pay the bill. Korse stands god-like at the top of the outpost’s steps, overseeing the battle he’s so sure he’ll win.  
  
My eyes set on him, I make my way through the battle to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Korse, come down here and fight me like a man.” Korse laughs coldly at me. “Or I’ll come up there and force you to!”  
  
With a flick of his wrist, three Scarecrows lunge at me. I kill them all in quick succession. Korse narrows his eyes at me and spreads his arms in the invitation I am hoping for. I quickly ascend the steps to the level Korse stands on.  
  
“You killed my brother, Korse. Now you have to pay.”  
  
“My hands are clean. I’ve killed no one today… yet. But I won’t turn down the pleasure of having _your_ blood on my hands, Party Poison.”  
  
I have nothing else to say to this son of a bitch. I raise my blaster to the ready. Korse just watches me through his narrowed eyes, a half cocked smile upon his lips.

“No little faggot like you will take me do—” I pull the trigger; I’m tired of his emotionless voice. The shot hits him in the shoulder, but it’s not quite a lethal shot. As he falls back, he manages to get off a couple of rounds. One grazes my thigh and another my opposite shoulder, but they're merely a flesh wounds. Korse falls with a heavy thump onto the concrete slab. I step over him, making sure I put my boot on his hand holding his blaster, crushing it under my weight. I aim my blaster right between his eyes. For a split second, I see fear rip across them.  
  
“See you in Hell.” The last thing Korse sees is my baby brother’s bloody handprint on my face. I squeeze the trigger once again.  
  
As if time suddenly stood still, silence falls over the crowd. I look out over the frozen Killjoys, Scarecrows, and Dracs. Today I am the victor, but this is not a victory to celebrate.


	12. Epilogue

_DESTROYA!_

 

So here we are, down to three. It took all day, sweltering under this damn desert’s sun, to dig a shallow grave, lay my brother to his eternal sleep, and then cover him with scorched sand and heavy rocks. But there is no headstone to mark the grave like Mikey deserves. He went out fighting the corruption in our world—a true hero, even in the end. If there is an afterlife out there, I hope Mikey gets to spend it with his wife and the baby they lost.  
  
And what now? We continue, of course. We have only won a battle here; the war will rage on. And so must we. Though its name and mask changes, the enemy is always out there. Same goes for us. We have not always been called Killjoys, nor will we always be Killjoys, but there will always be people out there fighting for the good cause.  
  
I take some comfort in knowing that Mikey didn’t die in vain. He died for freedom. Freedom of artistic expression. I can think of no better cause. Art is a window of the soul, taking in and letting out emotions.  
  
I know this is short, but I must be moving on. I have just one more thought, though. I believe Dr. D has it right. “Even if you’re dusted, _you_ may be gone, but out here in the desert, your shadow lives on without you.”  
  
Goodnight, Killjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this! This was just something I got the idea to write one day while listening to Destroya and imagining all kinds of wonderful Frerardy things during the moaning and groaning parts of the song.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> LOVES!  
> Miz


End file.
